gunny is gone or is he
by head slap 99
Summary: gibbs is stabbed and is in critical status will survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I have written a fan-fiction story

Tony walked into Gibbs's house gun drawn, it was just moments ago that tony had heard the single shot from inside, having come from work after a long day, hoping for a beer and some time to talk to his boss.

Tony went into the basement first knowing that Gibbs usually was working on his boat at the time, tony saw that the lock that locked Gibbs's sniper was unlocked and his ammo was missing, Tony went to Gibbs's room and the sight he saw was not pretty, Gibbs was on the ground with his sniper in hand and there was another man with a pistol in his hand and a bullet hole in his head, Gibbs had a knife in his stomach and was semi conscious, tony took his phone from his belt and called an ambulance then bent down to check Gibbs's pulse, it was there but barely.

"Come on boss, don't do this to me we can't lose you now the probie needs you and I need you, and I'll be dammed if I'll let you go you bastard" Tony said to Gibbs

Tony heard the sirens and went down stairs to get the paramedics, and filled them in about Gibbs's condition

"Agent Gibbs my name is jack and this is my partner Kate" one of the paramedics told Gibbs, "we are going to put you on a stretcher now then we'll go to the hospital and get that wound looked at" the paramedic named Kate said as they lifted Gibbs onto the stretcher and went to the ambulance parked outside and jack said" sir, would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?"

"No, I have to process the scene with my team, but thank you jack was it?"

Tony started to call in the team

Should I go on ? plz review this story


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the time gap but I had a bit of writers block well here's the second chapter

A hour before

"DiNozzo, McGee go home you look like shit, I want you here tomorrow at 0800 and you better not be late again" Gibbs barked

"Is it just me McGee or does Gibbs sound more like a gunny than a agent" tony asked

"Ya he does, what day is it?"

"McCalender why are you asking it's not like it's his period or something jees"

"Tony what day is it?" McGee asked angrily, Tim knew that when Gibbs acts like this it's usually the birthday of either Shannon or Kelly or the day they died

"It's the 13th why?"

"Today is Kelly's birthday today" Tim said briefly

Tony just looked at his partner with shock, "how do you know that McGee?"

"Ducky told me a while ago"

Tony left the navy yard a few minutes later and started to drive around then decided to go and talk to Gibbs, he couldn't let Gibbs face this alone Gibbs was too important for him to let him.

Present time

"ya tony what do you want?" Tim said

"McGee I need you a Gibbs's house now"

"Tony what's wrong " Tim sounded worried

"Gibbs has been injured Tim I need you down here" tony replied calmly

"I'll be there in five" Tim said and hung up

"David" Ziva said as she picked up

"Ziva it's tony I need you at Gibbs's house now, Gibbs has been stabbed and we have a dead body in his room " tony said

"ok I'll be there in three minutes" Ziva said and tony hung up


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S or any of the characters (although I wish I did)

Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter:

"McGee talk to me" Tony asked as he walked into the bullpen holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a nuttier butter in the other

"well we matched the prints o0n the knife to pfc. John Santiago currently stationed in Iraq on a month's leave, we are calling his co now but so far nothing"

"ok good work Tim, I mean it take the rest of the day off, I'm going to see how the boss is doing, he should be out of surgery by now but I don't know if he's awake yet." Tony said tiredly

"but you will call me if he's awake right?"

"Ya of Corse Tim you know I well, where's Ziva by the way?"

"I don't know tony but I think she went to check out a lead somewhere"

Tony tossed the nuttier butter to McGee while saying "heads up McHardworker" while laughing Tim caught the bar and grinned saying "you are an ass DiNozzo you know that"

"I've been told that a couple of times but I don't believe that" tony said sarcastically

Tony walked into Gibbs's room and sat down on the chair looking at his boss "hey boss" he said "I don't know what you did to piss this guy off but I hope it is worth it because they say you're not so good and I can't lose you Gibbs I just can't" tony said sadly holding back a tear

"well DiNozzo it's good to know that you've got Gibbs's six" a hoarse voice said

Tony turned around to see Mike Franks standing at the door looking at Gibbs with hurt in his eyes.

"Mike, when did you get here?" tony asked surprised at Gibbs's mentor

"just got in Tony, I'll give you a few moments then come back if you like"

"no no stay I've got to go anyway found the guy that stabbed Gibbs, goanna go pick him up now, where are you staying Mike?"

"I'm staying at a little motel a few blocks away, why"

"no you're not you are staying with me now I'll come back to get you in a hour ok?"

"DiNozzo you don't have to do that I can stay at the motel" Mike said matter of factly

"yes you can but you won't because you're staying with me and that's that"

Should I go on plz review and if you have any suggestions PM me


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I didn't upload this chapter sooner I had a little writers block **

**A thank you is in order to Im old Greg for giving me a few ideas and listening to my own thx**

**And thx to everyone who reviewed this story**

DiNozzo's phone rang "DiNozzo" he said

"Tony it's me listen we have a problem, they are going after Gibbs because of his daughter "

DiNozzo was shocked he knew that Gibbs's daughter Kelly and his wife Shannon were dead they were killed by a sniper

"What do you mean ziva?" DiNozzo asked ziva worriedly

"I am at a warehouse and there is a team of assassins gearing up and they all have a picture of Gibbs and a Mexican man is speaking to them they are going to move out in an hour I think we should move Gibbs and place a swat team in his room and catch these assassins red handed" she said

"I like that idea ziva go set it up I'll have Gibbs moved"

DiNozzo then called mike franks at the hospital "franks"

"Mike its DiNozzo we need to move Gibbs there is a team coming to kill him I'm coming over with a swat team and we'll move him to his place ok?"

"Ya fine I'll be waiting tony and if you don't come in first I'll shoot whoever does" mike said

Ten minutes later DiNozzo was running down the corridor towards Gibbs's room when he heard gunfire he ordered the swat team to go in first checking the room and they found mike franks unconscious and two men who were shot in the head and Gibbs was not there on the bed there was a note which said

A Gunny gone by a gun

A family lost but not as one

We will not harm him unless you give us cause

We only need to talk to him

At the end of the note was a phone number that they should contact at 2300 nobody was talking in the room

"damn it I lost Gibbs Vance will not be happy when I tell him"

"tell me what agent DiNozzo?" Vance said behind him

"director I've lost Gibbs"

"**you did what DiNozzo**?"

"he was kidnapped director"

"that's it I'm calling in the FBI DiNozzo"

Vance took out his cell phone and called agent fornell

"Fornell" he answered the phone

"tobias its Vance we have a problem here and we need the FBI's help"

"well that's a first NCIS asking for the FBI's help"

"Fornell cut the bs gibbs has been kidnapped and he is in a coma so I need all the effing help I can get"

"sure thing director me and agent sacks will be there in ten minutes"

"thank you agent fornell"

Vance hung up and turned to tony

"DiNozzo, I have agents' fornell and sacks on the way here to help our investigation"

"Director cant you get anyone else other than slacks he's a pain in the ass"

Should I go on

P.S, updates may be slow as I am starting school

You see that blue button there press it I know you want to


	5. VI AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear readers:

DUE TO REACENT EVENTS IN MY COUNTRIE WHICH LEAD TO THE DEATH OF OVER 70 PEOPLE I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER READY

I APPOLOGISE TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE FOR THE UPDATE BUT I HAVE TO HONOUR THE PEOPLE WHO WERE KILLED INN MY COUNTRY :'(

THANK YOU

HEADSLAP99


End file.
